Core F: Prevention Science and Education Core (Clinical Research Core) Staff of the core will include Core Director Kenneth H. Mayer, M.d., Director of the Brown University AIDS Program, Director of the Brown University AIDS International Research Training Program, and chair of the Department of Infectious Disease at Memorial Hospital. Dr. Mayer will provide oversight of the core laboratory, coordinate the educational activities of the CFAR, and serve on the Executive Committee of the CFAR. Anne S. DeGroot, M.D. will be a co-investigator in the core. She is Assistant Professor of Cellular Immunology and Director of the TB/HIV Research Laboratory of the International Health Institute at Brown University School of Medicine and Physician in the Division of Geographic Medicine at Miriam Hospital. Dr. DeGroot will oversee the operation of the EpiMatrix program at the TB/HIV Laboratory at Brown University. The core will also include a laboratory a laboratory technician who will be responsible for performing required assays and procedures and a data managed who will assist in management of the repository database. Basic purposes of the core will be 1) to support basic and clinical research focusing on the prevention of the spread of HIV and 2) to coordinate and enhance the educational and training functions of the collaborating institutions with respect to HIV/AIDS. Support of research will be accomplished first through coordination of seroepidemiology repository containing samples from over 300 HIV-seropositive men and 400 HIV-seropositive and more than 1,000 high-risk HIV-seronegative men and women collected over a 14-year period. A core laboratory will offer serodiagnostic assays and screening for STDs. Through the TB/HIV Laboratory at Brown University investigators will have access to the computer-driven algorithm Epimatrix program for determining selected MHC alleles. Key scientific studies to be supported by this core include studies currently based on the HERS study: Dr. Susan Cu-Uvin's study of the effect of anti-retroviral therapy on viral load in the female genital tract and Dr. Ken Mayers research on effect of genitourinary inflammation on viral load and HIV in semen(R01DK-94-009). The core will also support studies in the area of HIV vaccine research: Dr. Gail Skowron's studies on antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity, Dr. Anne S. DeGroot's research on the effect of host immune response on HIV evolution. Dr. Kenneth Mayer's subcontract to the HIVNET study, and Dr. Timothy Flanigan's research on genital mucosal immunity.